DRW Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Achievements
to quickly achieve the Zombie Hunter achievement.]] Achievements are a set of 12 goals that you can complete as you play Dead Rising 2: Case Zero. Every time you unlock an achievement, you earn Xbox Live Gamescore points. Four achievements earn 10 points and Eight earn 20 points, for a total of 200 possible points.DEAD RISING 2: CASE ZERO Official Achievement List, capcom-unity.com, (August 27, 2010). __TOC__ Achievements Detailed explanations and walkthrough A Bigger Taste Built all available combo weapons. Now take those combo cards into Dead Rising 2! '' Build all '''Nine' available combo weapons. Small Town Deep Pockets Spend $100,000 in the pawnshop. You just put Dick's kids through college! The money spent carries over to other playthroughs so long as you keep restarting the story from the same save game. So, for example, if Chuck spent $40,000 in one game, and then you restarted the story, Chuck would need only $60,000 more to reach the achievement. Zombrex is the highest item Chuck can buy ($25,000). Go into the Still Creek Casino, and break the slot machines, ATMs and cash register to get money fast. Chuck can enter and exit the gas station to make the broken items respawn.Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising 2: Case 0 Walkthrough, IGN, (September 6, 2010). Also completing the mission Win Some Lose Some pays out $15,000 and Gemini's Gems pays another $15,000. Zombie Exterminator Killed 1,000 zombies. Where do they keep coming from? The 1,000 kills for this achievement must be done in one playthrough. The easiest way to accomplish this achievement is using the Case 0-3: Broken Bike unbreakable Utility Cart to make repeated circles through Still Creek, running over zombies. Also killing large groups of zombies with a queen works well. The Quarantine Zone and in front of the Brockett Gas Station near the pumps usually has the biggest crowds of zombies. We Ride To Fortune City Escaped Still Creek with Katey! But the worst is yet to come… # Complete the Motorbike, # Give Zombrex to Katey, # Defeat mechanic Jed Wright, # Escape through the tunnel to Fortune City. Ready To Ride Rebuilt the bike. You're quite the handyman! Rebuilt the bike. See Case 0-4 for details on where to find the five bike parts. Locksmith Unlocked all doors in Still Creek. You are the master of unlocking. Unlock 5 doors in Still Creek. Clueless No More Purchased a clue from Dick, the pawnshop owner. He drives a hard bargain. '' Buy a bike part location clue from Dick Jones. The first clue is $1000, the second and final clue is $2500. Chuck only needs to buy one clue for the achievement. The clues never change, even after acquiring the shed key, and returning the Engine and Bike Forks the two clues are the same. '''Dick': I might have a lead on some other bike parts. And I'm afraid that info will not come cheap. I appreciate you saving me, but I still gotta make ends meet. Dick: So, is my information about bike parts worth your money? Buy a clue from Dick for $1,000, press . ;Achievement Unlocked Clueless No More. Dick: So you decided to pay? Smart move. The Key to the Shed Dick: For the first part you should check the Still Creek Hotel. Poppa left his key to the shed up there. He uses that to store his auto parts. Dick: I got one more hint. But this one will cost a bit more, buddy. Treasure in the Alley Buy a clue from Dick for $2,500, press . Dick: You should check the alley behind the theater. People like to store junk back there. Still Creek Savior Saved all the survivors in Still Creek. So much work in such a short stay! '' Rescue all ten survivors. See Case Zero Survivors for times and locations of all survivors. Clickable map. Click on any survivor for that mission page, or any building for that store page. Chop Shop ''Defeated Jed the Mechanic, and put an end to his zombie hunting days. '' Defeat Jed Wright between 7 pm and 8 pm after giving Katey Zombrex. See The Mechanic. Zombie Hunter ''Kill 1000 zombies This accomplishment is easy and will come with the story progression. Part Way There Find and return a bike part Bring one of the five bike parts to the bike body during Case 0-4: Find Bike Parts. See Ready to Ride above. A Taste of Things to Come Build a combo weapon Build any combo weapon. This is the easiest achievement. Chuck starts the game next to a maintenance bench. Put the Baseball Bat and Box of Nails on the maintenance bench. See Chuck's first Combo Weapon for instructions. Trivia *The "Locksmith" description: "Unlocked all doors in Still Creek. You are the master of unlocking." is a reference to a Capcom's Resident Evil quote. Barry Burton S.T.A.R.S. member said "Jill, here's a lockpick. It might come it handy if you, the master of unlocking, take it with you."Barry Burton Quotes, Resident Evil Wikia.Barry Burton, Resident Evil Wikia. Gallery Dead_rising_2_Case_0_a_bigger_taste.png|Full achievement screen. Dead_rising_2_Case_0_achievement_zombie_hunter.png References Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero